


ｐｒｉｓｏｎｅｒ [Reader x Creep]

by RabbitDoubtz



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert, idk - Freeform, kinda survival, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitDoubtz/pseuds/RabbitDoubtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Slender wasn't around, the creeps decided to kidnap 10 Teens in their mansion. Setting up cameras in every room and hiding in a spare room, they waited for the humans to wake up. Hoping to see some violence (and nudity), they waited patiently for the mortals first moves. Last one alive gets their well-deserved freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Planning - 00

"Are you sure this was a good idea?"  
"Yeah? What could go wrong?"  
"What if slender comes? He's gonna kill us."  
"Nah, he's gone for a couple of weeks."  
"And what if the Humans find us?"  
"They won't."  
"It's too late now anyways."  
A small maniac laugh escaped the monochrome clown as the link-a-like creep installed the cameras.  
"And what makes you so sure they won't find us?" the raven haired creep asked as she leaned back in her chair and put her feet on the table, making herself comfortable.  
As a response she only became a pissed growling from the other black-haired creep.  
"Slender's gonna kill us." the masked boy sighed. His twitching friend pats his back, trying to cheer him up.  
The eyes of the little brown-haired girl widened by his words. "Slendy will be mad at us!"  
"Calm down Sal. As I said: He. Won't. Find. Out."  
"Does anyone thought about taking some food with us?" the blue-masked creep asked, making everyone look at him.  
"God", Jane face-palmed herself. "How could you idiots forget to bring food with?"  
"Well I brought chips with me." The blonde creep said victorious.  
"You mean these?", the clown pointed at the hooded man eating a bag of chips.  
His jaw dropped. "What the fuck, dude!? Those were the last!" The hooded man only shrugged crumpling the now empty bag and throwing it away.  
"BEN stop screaming like a bitch, you could wake 'em up.!" Jeff hissed.  
"Hmpf." BEN mutters some curses under his breath and continues his work.  
"I could bring some food." Sally suggested.  
"No, It's already too late. They could wake up and see you.", the twitching creep answered.  
"Hey Jeff. Do you think we're gonna see some skin?" a small smirk formed its way on BEN's face.  
"Hope so."  
"Tz." The raven-haired creep shakes her head. "Don't forget that there're 5 girls and 5 guys."  
"That means?"  
"Idiot, that means there's a chance that this 'skin' you'll see, is gonna be a dick."  
The two male creeps twitched in disgust, making weird faces.  
"Yeah.. maybe this wasn't a good idea after all.."  
The monochrome clown started snickering again, suiting his name 'Laughing Jack'.  
"Are you done yet?" Sally asked exited.  
"Ye- Hey! They're waking up.!" he silently screamed grabbing for his bag of chips before realizing it was eaten..  
The whole room went silent and the attention was towards the few monitors on the wall.  
**Let the show begin...**


	2. Awaking - 01

**Awaking - 01**  
 

  
**_You were out with some friends in a bar. There was this guy who gave you a cute smile. You can't remember his face. He spend you a drink after your friends left. You remember drinking it, then there was darkness._**  
 

You woke up, feeling dizzy and weak. Your tousled hair was laying all over your face. You wanted to wipe it away but your hand felt so heavy. With all of your force you managed to lift it a little. With your eyelids still closed, you tried to roll on your tummy. The dizziness was slowly leaving your body, making it easier to stand up. With the support of your arms you lifted yourself up to your knees. Now you wiped your messy (h/c) hair out of your face and carefully opened your eyes. The light in the room you were in was too bright and you immediately closed them again. Rubbing your eyes you tried to open them a second time. This time you were more successful. Looking around with black dots from your dizziness, you found yourself in a large living room. You were sitting on the cold wooden floor next to a black leather sofa. You stood up on your shaky legs, holding the sofa to not fall over.  
  
On a second glance into the room you saw other figures laying scattered everywhere. Some on the floor, some on the sofas, some half on the sofa and half on the floor. Seems like you were the first one who woke up. There were exactly 9 others. With you 10. You don't know anyone of them nor do you remember ever having seen them as much as you remember the place you are right now. You don't remember ever coming to this place nor what happened before you fall asleep. You don't even remember falling asleep.  
  
Deep in thoughts, you didn't notice the others waking up until you heard someone moaning. Your head turned into the direction you heard the sound come from. You saw a blonde female standing up from the sofa and stretching herself. Her long blonde hair was in a high and messy ponytail. She was wearing a pink strapless top and black shorts with white dots on them. She wore black pumps and was pretty skinny. She turned her head in your direction, revealing her blue eyes. Surprised to see an unknown face she looked around confused. While she tried to figure out where she was, the others started waking up as well.   
  
The other girl on the couch who stood up had short black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a striped purple shirt, knee-long black jeans and purple converse. She was maybe a head smaller then you and normally build. "Wow. Where am I?", she asked to herself, looking around.  
  
"5 more minutes..", another person on the sofa said, curling into a ball. This time it was a guy with orange hair and a side cut. His eyes were closed so you couldn't see the color. He was wearing a brownish hoodie and dark jeans with white sneakers.  
  
"Shit..", a brown haired dude sighed as he stood up from the not-so-comfortable floor. His hair was styled and he had green-grayish eyes. He was wearing a grey tank top with a black leather jacket, black jeans and converse. He looked pretty good and sporty. But also kinda like a jerk.  
  
The girl who was laying half on the couch, half on the floor woke up too. She had shoulder-long slightly wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She was curvy and wore a red plaid lumberjack shirt with light-colored jeans and boots. She was like a half-head taller then you. She looked pretty cold and distant.   
  
The last remaining female in this room was laying on the floor. Waking up, she rubbed her eyes and tried to stand up with the support of her arms. She had red hip-long hair, freckles, and as she opened her eyes you could see that she had hazel eyes. She was wearing a black sweatshirt with a white peace symbol on it and a white skirt with black flat pumps.  
  
One of the three last guys who woke up had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue sweat-jacket, a black tank top and black sweatpants with sneakers. He looked very sleepy and his hair was laying messy in his face. He wiped it away and looked around.  
  
The second guy was rather short. He had brown curly hair and dark brown eyes. Almost making it look like they were black. He was wearing a plaid grey-black sweater with dark dress pants and black shoes. As he realized that he wasn't there where he was supposed to be, his expression turned into fear and shock.   
  
Last but not least, the blonde guy, and so the last unknown person in this room, woke up. He carefully fixed his hair and looked around. His blue eyes protected by his white glasses were investigating everything and everyone in the room, till they stayed on you, making you feel uncomfortable. He was wearing a black suit, making him look like the rich and serious kind-of-guy. You couldn't stand his stare and looked away.   
  
"AH!", a high pitched scream startled you as well as some others. Your head turned into the direction of the scream. It was the blonde girl who woke up after you. She was searching panicked in her pockets after something. "Where is it!?", she screamed again as she couldn't find it there, looking around trying to find it on the floor. "Where's what?", the dude who looked like a jerk asked, looking annoyed from the girls high scream. "My phone! I know I had it with me!" she sounded pissed. You reach into your pocket to see if your phone was there. You swear your heart skipped a beat as you grabbed nothing. Your parents will kill you. That's for sure.  
  
"My phone is gone too.", the red-haired girl notes. The other started to search for their phones too, with no success. "Seems like someone took our phones. Does anyone know why we're here?", someone asked. You weren't sure who, though. Head shaking was the only respond the person got. "I didn't had a phone anyways." the black-haired girl said uncaring. You heard a little thud from the sofa. The guy who was sleeping on it dropped down and woke up. His eyes were brown.   
  
"What's going on?" he asked sleepy rubbing his eyes. "We've been kidnapped." All eyes turned to the blonde guy who cleaned emotionless his glasses with his sleeve. "K-Kidnapped!?", the short brown-haired boy asked. He looked very nervous and was breathing heavily.  "Calm down. There must be a way out of here.", the brown-haired girl said. "Yea, we should, like, do small groups and walk around trying to find a way out or search for clues or something." , the side cut-dude suggested. "By the way, I'm Mike.", he said smiling to the crowd. "Jake.", the guy who looks like a jerk said and nods. "I'm Sam but you guys can call me Sammy!", the black-haired girl grins and lifts her arm up. "Andrew." the dude who hasn't said anything yet with the blue sweat-jacket said. "The name's Ashley." the blond girl throws her hair back, smirking seductive. Since you haven't said anything you decided it was time. "I'm (y/n).", you gave a little wave to the round. "My name is Flora. Nice to meet you.", the red-haired girl kindly introduced herself. "Catherine.", said the brown-haired girl biting her long black thumb-nail in thoughts . "I-I'm Justin.." the shy dude silently said nervously playing with his sleeves. Now the only name you needed to know was from the rich-dude.  
  
Again he got the attention of the full room. "What?", he asked uncaring and crossing his arms. "And you are..?", Jake sounded annoyed. "Nothing of your business." "Are you serious, dude?", Mike sounded annoyed as well. He only shrugged and leaned back against a wall. "Tz, then not. Anyways, it looks like we're in a mansion or something. As I said: We need to make groups and find out why we're her-". "I'm gonna go with Jake!" Ashley interrupted Mike and run to the brown-haired guy hugging his arm. "I'm gonna search in the basement if there's one!" Sam excitedly jumped." "I'll come with.", Catherine decided to join her. "Welp, I'm hungry. I'll search for a kitchen or so. Hey Flora wanna come with me?",Mike asked, his cheeks getting a little red. "Sure." smiling kindly she walked to his side. "C-can I come too?" Justin was holding his stomach, looking at the ground. "Of course." Flora answered without caring if Mike's okay with that. "I bet there're stairs." Andrew said. "I'll go check the second floor." , "Yeah, I'll go too", Jake said making his way out of the room with Ashley glued to his arm.


	3. Research - 02

**Research - 02**

  
Since you didn't feel comfortable enough to go with anyone of them you decided to go on your own. Walking out of the room you could feel the cold stare of the mysterious blond guy laying on you. Without paying much attention to it you walked out of the room into the corridor and looked around. Before you was another room. It was actually the kitchen where the 3 fellows were investigating it. You didn't feel like talking to them now. To your right were two staircases where one lead up to the second floor and the other probably down to the basement. You saw Sammy and Catherine walking down the stairs, Sam looking pretty excited. To your left was a long corridor with only a small antique cabinet leaning to a wall.   
  
You walked down the floor to the cabinet to investigate it. It was grayish and reached to your hip. On top of it was nothing. It had three drawers who looked like they weren't opened for years. You carefully tried to open the first drawer, but seeing that there was nothing inside you closed it again. Reaching your hand to the handle of the second one, you could see something in the corner of your eye. Looking to the right, there was nothing out of place so you just ignored it, trying to open the second drawer. You pulled the handle but it didn't open, it was closed making you curious about the hidden things you could find in there. The third drawer was open, but it was stuck. Giving it a harsh pull, a kind-of broken pen fell out to the ground, being the reason the drawer was clamped. You picked it up and tried it out to see if it works, on your arm. Surprisingly it still worked so you stuffed it in your pocket, going back to the third drawer. There was a little old-looking white notebook with black edges and some other pens laying scattered around. Taking the notebook you opened it, looking through the blank and empty pages. Since there was nothing in it you decided to keep it.   
  
As you were younger you often had nightmares and your father gave you a small notebook saying you should write down your dreams. He said it was a method of keeping yourself calm. You always called it your 'panic-book' and it actually really helped you.   
  
Taking out the pen from your pocket you wrote your name on the first blank page of your new found 'panic-book'. Seeing your situation waking up in a place with 9 complete strangers as a bad thing, you decided to make your first entry.  
  
10/03/15   
Woke up in a large living room with 9 strangers.  
5 males 4 females.  
Don't remember any events before waking up here.  
  
Well you guess its the 3th of October. You thought about writing down the names of the others and maybe something to them, just to have an overview.  
  
1.Ashley   
-seems like one of these popular ~~bitch~~  girls from high school  
  
2.Sam (Sammy)  
-Seems hyper and kinda curious  
  
3.Catherine  
\- can't say much about her, maybe thoughtful? probably the oldest of us  
  
4.Flora  
-Seems pretty nice and kind (Maybe she has some secrets, who knows?)  
  
5.Mike  
- ~~Seems~~  I kinda forgot how he was..  
  
6.Jake  
-Seems like a Jerk (Probably is one) He's like the 'cool guy' I guess? The Leader-kind-of-guy(?)  
  
7.Andrew(?)   
-  ~~maybe a loner?~~  Can't really judge.  
  
8\. Justin  
-seems very shy (Probably the youngest, looks like 13/14)  
  
9.Mysterious-blonde-guy  
-Seems too mysterious to even write about  
  
Being satisfied with what you wrote, you hid your notebook in your pocket together with the pen.   
  
'Something doesn't feel right', you thought. You cold feel someone starring at you. Looking around you found yourself alone. It was pretty quiet besides the silent rustle in your ears. You didn't want to just stand here so you closed the drawer and walked further down, seeing there was a way to the left. Going around the corner you saw a old rusty wooden door. It was probably the main door, the way out. Slowly approaching it the feeling of being watched came back. It was like there was someone behind you walking close to you. Someone breathing down your neck making you shiver. You turned around and again, silence. No one was there, but it feels to real to just be your imagination. Continuing your walk you could hear your heavy breath and the wooden floor under your feet cracking. You felt very cold. Your heart was pounding faster as you stood in front of the door, your hand slowly making its way to the handle, taking the cold metal-knob in your hand and turning it. You pulled on it but it didn't open. Pulling a second time but harder didn't change anything. It was locked. Your hands desperately grabbed the handle and shacked it harshly. You even throw yourself against the rusty door hoping it would break, but it didn't. 'Maybe one of the guys can break it..'  
  
Giving up on the door your hand removed itself from the handle. You took out your notebook and continued your entry from the 10/03, leaning your forehead against the door.  
  
Someone's here.  
I feel watched.  
The door won't open.  
We're captured.  
I feel like throwing up.  
  
You stuffed it back into your pocket and turned around to go back into the living room to see if the others could find something. There wasn't any other rooms besides the kitchen and the living room here on the first floor anyways. You wanted to start walking but stopped in midway seeing what got your attention the last time. The thing you felt stalked from. It was a small black camera hanging in the corner of the hallway, pointing at you. Directly at you. The paranoia came slowly back to you, making you feel sick in your stomach. The whole time there was _Actually_ someone watching you. You didn't know what to do besides just starring at it in shock, feeling yourself getting nervous. You gulped, slowly sneaking past the camera, back around the corner not turning your eyes away and then just running back into the living room. It is just now that you noticed more cameras in every corner of the room hanging, giving you guys no privacy.   
  
"Genius." A sarcastic voice spoke up beside you making you jump. It was the blonde dude who was looking kinda bored but at the same time amused at you. "Did it really took you so long to see them?" It was more like a statement then a question. Without waiting for your respond he continued: "Did you at least found something?" You frowned. "Why should I tell you?" He wasn't the only one who could play this game. First surprised, but then again uncaring, he looked at you. "Why don't you look out the window?" he suggested before leaving the room. You watched him as he left, wanting to know where he's going but refused to follow. Listening to his words, you made your way to one of the surprisingly neat looking windows. Your jaw dropped.  
  
I wanna wake up from this nightmare..  
  
_*while in le spare room*_  
  
"Are they gonna play Dora the explorer now or what?", an amused raven haired creep said.  
"I wanna play too!!", Sally excitedly jumped, clapping her hands, before getting shushed. "Sorry.."  
"Huh? Is she going to the main door?", Masky asked pointing at the (h/c) haired girl on screen.  
"They can't leave it anyways.", the link-a-like guy replied. "Heh, look how paranoid she is."  
"She's gonna try to open the door. What an Idiot. Why the fuck would the door be open?"  
"Awe, don't be so mean Jeff, maybe she get it op- oh no never mind." LJ started snickering for the poor attempt of the little girl trying to break the door.  
"Hey, isn't that one of Slenders old notebooks h-he never used?", the ticking guy said.  
"Who ca- Seems like someone found a camera.", Jeff said shifting in his chair. "Look how afraid she is it's just pathe- Toby stop waving at her she can't see you..."  
"It's still boring if they don't kill each other."  
"Well what did you expect? They're normal humans, not murderers. They won't kill without a good reason, Jane.", BEN rolled his eyes at her.  
"So what if we give them a good reason..?"   
All eyes turned to the hooded man who was calmly leaning against a wall.


	4. Reasons - 03

**Reasons - 03**  
  
"What do you mean 'Give them a reason'?" Jane asked frowning.   
"I mean a reason to kill each other." Hoodie said and rolled his eyes in annoyance under the ski mask.   
The black haired female wanted to snap at him but was cut short as Masky spoke up.  
"And what did you thought of?"  
"They obviously want out, we could use that." Ben said shrugging, looking back at the monitors.  
"Yeah, something like 'Only one gets out'.", LJ said, waving his arms around.  
"But we're gonna kill the last survivor, right?" Sally asked with her big puppy eyes filled with murder.  
"Of course, Sal, of course." Jeff patted her head.  
  
 _*Meanwhile le mansión*_  
  
"How is that even possible?" you said to yourself with a heavy breath as you looked out the window. The mansion was literally in the middle of nowhere. You could see a little bit of dead grassland outside which ended on a black wall? It looked like a very tall and long black wall. Even the sky was covered in it. The mansion was in a sort of black doom, cut off from the normal world.  
All of your hope and optimism was gone. Even if you manage to break the door, what then? You were a prisoner. Several thoughts came into your mind. What if you'll never get home. What if you will die here? What if there's a psychopath behind these cameras, just sitting somewhere and watching you suffer? _What if one of the others is the psychopath?_ What if he or she is just waiting for you to sleep so he or she could get their hands on you?  
You felt like throwing up. Again. You walked away from the window and tried to find a dead angle from the cameras. Realizing that there where none you started panicking.   
  
"You okay?" Mikes voice made you jump. Noticing it was just him, you tried to calm yourself down. He looked into the direction you were looking and noticed the cameras. "So we're getting stalked, huh? Totally not creepy." he joked. You couldn't understand how he could be joking in a situation like this. "Hey you're trembling" he laid a hand on your shoulder, "don't worry we'll find a way out." His words were calming. At least you are not alone. This thought made you feel a little bit safer. But not really much. "Yeah.." you said unsure of what to believe.   
  
Justin and Flora joined you two. "(Y/N), Is something wrong?" Flora came up to you, seeing your worried face. Right as you wanted to answer you were interrupted by Sam's voice. "Heya- did I miss something?" she asked looking at the worried faces. "No, it's alright" you said taking Mikes hand away from your shoulder. Catherine came through the door looking up at the cameras. "So, they are everywhere?" she said more to herself. "Did you two found something?" Mikes voice caught her attention. "Most of the doors where locked." Sam said, "But there was one room with cabinets full of first aid kits, so we shouldn't die here that fast." Justins face turned pale at the last part. Poor guy.  "What about you? Got anything?" Sam asked, looking into the round. Footsteps were heard and Ashley joined the living room together with the two boys. "Hey!" Sam greeted them. "Yes, there is enough food in the kitchen. But it will probably last for 3 or 4 days." Flora pointed out. "Don't worry 'bout that. I'll find a way to get us out." Jake said.  
  
"We can't." your voice finally spoke up, getting the attention of the whole room. You bit your lip as you continued:" This house it's- just look out the window." You couldn't describe it. "What's with it?" the blonde girl asked as she carefully walked to the window, the others following her. "Oh my god!" she said shocked. "What is this!" Andrew tried to open the window with no success. "First we get stalked-" Sam said pointing at the cameras, "-and now we are in the middle of nowhere." she clapped her hands together, "Great." They slowly went away from the windows with looks of despair. You could hear Jake curse under his breath. "Welp, upstairs are two bathrooms. The other doors are all locked and we couldn't break them." he said crossing his arms. "Hey.." Mike said frowning. He looked around searching for something. _Or someone._  "Where's the blonde guy?"   
  
"In the kitchen. He said he's making himself tea." Flora said. "He went in, right after you left, Mike." "Oh, we should keep an eye on that guy." the orange haired male said suspiciously.   
  
A static noise made you jump as well as some others. You turned around to look at the TV which was standing on a table in front of the sofa. The screen went black for a moment then turned blue. "Okay, who turned on the TV?" Ashley asked looking annoyed at the crowd. "How do we have electricity in here?" Catherine asked starring confused at the screen. You failed to notice a certain blonde male joining the room.  
  
 _ **Attention Mortals**_  
  
'Attention Mortals' was written in white on the TV. "Mortals?" What kind of freak are you?" Ashley said forgetting her fear. She got shushed by Mike and gave him a death glare. "Who is there?" Andrew spoke up. You had forgotten his voice, due to his lack of speaking.   
  
 ** _Who I am is not from importance_**  
  
This was probably the one speaking who trapped you all in here. You could feel the fear come back to you and looking at the others you saw they were spooked too. Some more, some less. "Why are we here, what do you want from us." Floras innocent voice was heard and you swear you heard the TV snicker.  
  
 ** _I believe you mortals wanna get out?_**  
  
The room got silent only heavy breathing was heard. Are they really gonna let us out? No way it's that easy.  
  
 ** _I will let one of you free_**  
  
"If?", Catherine asked suspiciously. There's always gotta be an 'if'. There was a long pause making you more and more curious.  
  
 ** _You have to be the last one alove_**  
  
alove? What was that supposed to mean?  
  
 _*Meanwhile le spare room*_  
  
"No you idiot!" Jane whisper-screamed at Jeff.   
"Who's the idiot?! I said write that!" Jeff barked back.  
"Do you ever watched movies? This sounds stupid- Ben don't write that!"   
"Can you two just shut up." a low groan escaped Bens lips as he tried to concentrate.  
"No one asked you, Ben." Jane said glaring at him.  
"Uhm.. I think you just misspelled 'alive'." LJ whispered, pointing at the screen.  
While they continued arguing, the other creeps started playing some board games Sally took with them. They were really grateful for it.  
  
 _*Back to the humans*_  
  
 _ **ALIVE**_  
  
Oh, that made sense. With this words the screen turned itself off. You thought about it for a moment, slowly realizing what it meant. Panic came back to you. Last one alive? Does this mean what you think it means..? Your face turned pale. "Don't even think about it, (Y/N)" You felt Mikes hand on your shoulder, again, trying to comfort you. "What did they meant with that?" Justins shaking voice spoke up as he looked paralyzed at the screen.   
"They want us to kill each other, genius." a could voice said, getting your attention. It was the blonde male leaning calmly against the wall. "No ones gonna kill any one!" Jake glared at him. You saw the suspicious looks on the others. Would anyone actually try it?  You got suspicious, too. Jake tried to calm everyone down by saying there must be another way out.   
  
It took you all a moment to calm and think about the situation you were in. You all agreed that doing what the TV said was a bad idea. Though some distrust was still present. You went into the kitchen and ate something. Then you went investigating the mansion till you felt tired. You tried to avoid the others. Some of them searched for ways out, some of them tried to settle in. Soon you got tired and went into the living room. You took out your panic-book because you felt like writing. You continued your entry.  
  
 _I feel like throwing up.  
  
\---  
  
It's like the hunger games now.  
Only one gets out  
Hoping that no one will actually try something._  
  
Also you edited the overview of the 9 fellows.  
  
 _3.Catherine  
\- can't say much about her, maybe thoughtful? probably the oldest of us  
Edit - She is very quiet and thoughtful_  
  
  
 _5.Mike  
- ~~Seems~~  I kinda forgot how he was..  
Edit - Nice, Caring,_  
  
  
 _6.Jake  
-Seems like a Jerk (Probably is one) He's like the 'cool guy' I guess? The Leader-kind-of-guy(?)  
Edit - Actually not a jerk, kinda caring(?) Totally leader-kind-of-guy_  
  
  
 _8\. Justin  
-seems very shy (Probably the youngest, looks like 13/14)  
Edit - He's fearful _  
  
  
 _9.Mysterious-blonde-guy_  
-Seems too mysterious to even write about  
Edit - Still a mystery... Also kinda the jerk  
  
  
You watched out that no one saw your notebook and put it back into your pocket. You felt tired. So did some others.  
Jake volunteers to stay up and watch out that nobody come to stupid ideas. Since the bedrooms were all locked, you only had the living room. The Sofa wasn't large enough for all of you. So Mike and Andrew decided to sleep on the floor, while Flora, Sam and Justin went to sleep on the sofa. Catherine and the blond guy were in the kitchen. "You should rest too." Jake said and patted at the free spot on the sofa. You still didn't trust anyone but did as he said and laid yourself down. You were thinking if you actually should sleep or not.


	5. Shattering Glass & Red Mirrors - 04

**Shattering Glass & Red Mirrors - 04**  
  
Even if you wanted to sleep you couldn't. After everything that has happened...  
  
You laid there, silently listening to the soft breaths of the sleeping fellows. Your thoughts were empty and you stared blankly into nothingness. Silent footsteps brought you back to reality. They came from the hallway. It was probably the guy or Catherine going upstairs to the bathrooms. You felt someone standing up from the couch you were laying. It was dark but you could see the outlines. It was Sam. Trying not to wake up anyone she quietly went to the hallway and followed the person upstairs. As she was gone you sat yourself straight up and looked for Jake. You found him leaned to the wall, lightly snoring. Yeah totally watching out, you thought.  
  
You felt tired but you didn't wanted to sleep so you stood up and went to the kitchen where you saw a certain fellow drinking tea. You joined him and made yourself some coffee. "Can't sleep, huh?", you asked him, putting some sugar in your cup. "Don't want to.", he simply said.  
A long wave of silence hit you. You wanted to get to know him better so you tried to start some small talk. "So.. When exactly will you tell me your name?" You took a sip of your coffee. "Why do you want to know it so badly?", he questioned you instead of answering. You felt too tired to argue with him. You rolled your eyes at him and continued silently drinking. After what felt like an hour he started to look very thoughtful at his empty cup. He frowned and his blue orbs met your (e/c) ones. His stare got intense making you nervous. You thought about saying something but before you could do so his voice interrupted you. "My name..." he took a pause to think about what to say. Your eyes lit up. "Yeah..?" you asked getting curious. He sighed. "My name is-" Right before he could finish a loud sound of breaking glass was heard upstairs. Weren't Sam and Catherine up there? You looked back at the blonde fellow with panic in your eyes.   
  
His face went back to looking bored. "Don't you wanna check it out?", he said it more like a dare than a question. You heard someone walking to the kitchen. When you saw Jake investigating the kitchen for broken glass you stood up from your chair. He looked at you wanting to say something. You knew what probably got his curiosity and pointed with your right index finger at the ceiling. "Upstairs.", you said out of breath. Right as you said that he went to the stairs, you following him.   
  
 _*Catherine's P.O.V*_  
  
After drinking a lot of tea I felt the urge to use the bathroom. "Be right back", I interrupted the blue eyed guy from telling me his opinion about all of this. He nodded and continued his tea. I stood up, went to the hallway and upstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. Opening the door of the first bathroom I went inside it.  
After I had done what I came for I went to clean my hands. I quickly washed them in the cold water pouring from the sink. Forming a bowl out of my hands I filled it with water and splashed it on my face, trying to be less tired. I took a towel and dried my face of. As I looked up at the mirror above the sink my eyes widened. I turned around to see Sam standing behind me.   
  
"I didn't hear you come in.", I whispered, closing my eyes to get over the small shock. Strangely she stayed quite. "Is something wrong, Sam?" Her hands curled into fists. "I can't let her alone...", she said with a depressing voice. I got worried and laid my hands on each side of her shoulders. "Let who alone?", I asked softly, her eyes looking down on the floor. Small drops of salty water were formed in her eyes, making their way down her cheeks. I felt bad for her. I wanted to help her with her problems, but before I could do anything she glanced up at me.   
Her eyes looked empty and a little red from crying. It honestly scared me a little. She just stared at me, not even blinking. "S-Sam?" No answer.  Her right hand reached out for my shirt and grabbed it. "That's not funny. You're scaring me." I said more harshly, trying to get her grip off my shirt. "I'm sorry. . ." Sam whispered. With one quick move her other hand grabbed my shirt and pushed me forcefully to the left. I lost my balance and fell on my knees. Shocked by what just happened I was like traumatized. What is going on with her? Why did she do that? I got pulled back to reality as she grabbed my hair and pulled me towards the sink. I tried to free my hair til- I felt a stinging pain on my head. Again and again. Like thousand little needles poking it. She was smashing my head against the sink saying "I'm sorry" over and over again. My head was burning I felt like screaming. I took a swing with my left arm and beat her with my elbow in her side. She gasped from the pain loosing her grip a little. I took the chance and stood up, slapping her with the back of my hand across her face as hard as I could. Sam was thrown to the side where her head met the wall. She fell on the floor and didn't moved. I looked shocked at her, the adrenaline still pumping through me. I reached the backside of my head with my hand and felt warm liquid dripping from it. I flinched as I touched it, carefully watching Sam. I probably hit her too hard. A small puddle of red liquid was forming under her head. I tried to calm myself down, still not realizing what happend. Going nearer to the mirror I glanced at myself. I looked like I haven't slept for days. I wanted to put some water on the wound and reached with trembling hands for the sink.  
  
Everything went so fast afterwards. I felt my head been pushed with force against the mirror, making it shatter. My sight got covered in black dots and dizziness. From all the pain my face went numb. I don't know if I was crying or if it was the blood dripping from all the cuts on my face. I couldn't scream, I couldn't talk. My heartbeat was never this fast and loud before. Searching for something to defend myself with I took one of the many pieces of glass scattered on the sink. Sam grabbed my back and threw me on the ground. "I can't leave her alone.!", she whisper-screamed, her hands grabbed my neck. I couldn't hear anything besides the loud peep in my ears. With the little power I still had I managed to lift my trembling arm with the shard and ram it in her neck. "Hng..", she groaned, her orbs widening. I felt Sams blood dripping on the floor mixing with mine.   
"M . . o . . m . .", she said with her last breath before falling over. The dizziness got the best of me. The last thing I heard was the door opening . . .  
  
* _'You' - P.O.V*_  
  
 A metallic smell got into your nose as you ran up the stairs. Jake was already there shaking his head, looking terrified. You gulped as you slowly approached the bathroom door.   
It was too much. Your head started spinning. You fainted.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya~  
> I'm not the best at writing action scenes but I think it's not that bad xD   
> Sorry for the long waits Writers block and stuff  
> Comments keep me going so don't forget to leave one c;  
> thanks for the 35 kudos! <3  
> btw I wrote it at 2 am so some stuff probably doesn't make sense but whateverr


End file.
